


Meeting in the Forest

by immortalje



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-13
Updated: 2006-02-13
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chance meeting in the forest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting in the Forest

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: vampires  
> AN: I wrote that in maybe 10 minutes... not beta read yet... I just send the spell checker over it...

Sniffing the air, Harry smelled blood, human blood. Heading into the direction the smell came from, he soon found himself at the edge of a clearing.

In the middle of the clearing was a human, a couple of years older than him, holding a stick. He was surrounded by four vampires. By the way they moved, Harry assumed that they were still young, probably turned during the last year. While he himself had only been turned two years ago, he had been trained by vampires all his life. They had become his family the day they saved him from his family who had left him to die after he fell off of the roof. The last thing they had said to him was that it was his own fault for falling before he could repair the roof. It didn't matter that he had slipped on the wet roof before he could reach the place where the wind had dislodged a few tiles.

He figured that he could beat the other vampires. It was obvious that they were in for the kill. Harry's own teacher and adoptive father had taught him to never kill his prey. They might not like vampires, but if you kill them you might run out of food one day.

Once he was sure that there weren't more vampires hiding at the edge of the clearing, he charged into it. The first was dead before anybody had noticed him and when the second followed shortly after, the other two ran away. Probably the most intelligent thing they had done in their whole life.

Turning to the human, he took a closer look. He had short, dark hair and brown eyes. He was a couple of inches taller than Harry. He was slowly backing away, while stuttering something Harry couldn't understand.

"What is your name?" Harry said, following the human.

After some stuttering, he said, "Oliver Wood."

"You don't seem to be from around here. Otherwise you would have known not to enter the woods at night," Harry said. His interest certainly had been caught by the human.

Oliver turned around when he felt himself hit a tree. He had no way to escape now. He had lost his wand in the shuffle when the new vampire had scared the others off.

Deciding that as long as they were talking nothing would happen to him, Oliver said, "I'm visiting my aunt."

"Are you? She didn't warn you?" Harry said, raising an eyebrow.

Oliver looked around once more and said, "We were attacked and she told me to run."

"You're lucky I was around. The clan I live with has the philosophy not to kill the prey. Wouldn't want to run out of food," Harry said, taking another step closer, "Then again, you look too good to be prey."

Harry could see Oliver swallow and smiled in satisfaction.

"I can protect you, if you come with me. And tomorrow we can see what happened to your aunt. For now, my name is Harry," Harry said before kissing Oliver.

"Wow, what...," Oliver said with a stutter once he had caught himself again.

Harry smiled and said, "Sorry, couldn't resist. You're just so beautiful. If you want you can stay with the clan. You don't have to be turned if you don't want to, although most decided on it after some time. In my case I had to wait over 10 years to be turned. You have to understand that they don't turn anyone under 16 and I joined the clan when they saved me when I was 6. My relatives didn't care that I was dying in their front garden after slipping off of the roof instead of repairing it. I can guaranty you that the clan will be more peaceful than that war ridden world out there."

"If I can join you for tonight. You certainly look good enough," Oliver said after a while. He would die out there anyway. There was no hope left with Harry Potter missing and Voldemort immortal thanks to the Philosopher's Stone. This was a chance to survive and if Harry lied, than it wouldn't make much of a difference. His family was most probably dead anyway.

**The End**


End file.
